Stalker
by Hanna Hoshiko
Summary: Benarkah langit seindah yang kau katakan? Seindah yang kau bayangkan, tapi kenapa aku hanya melihat langit sebagai sosok yang kesepian sama sepertimu – Sasuke Uchiha. For S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri V.


Rambut merah muda panjangnya tertiup angin, _"Tunggu Tou-san! kenapa kau pergi secepat itu di hari pemakaman Kaa-san?"_ senyum mengejek mengembang di wajahnya, kenangan itu adalah awal musim semi terlihat mengerikan baginya, ketika Ibu yang paling ia kagumi meninggal dan Ayah yang ia sayangi menjadi sosok orang lain di matanya.

" _Apa yang harus ku lakukan Sakura? Semuanya telah berakhir."_ Kalimat itu tidak pernah ia duga akan keluar dari mulut Ayahnya. Ketika itu umurnya masih tujuh belas tahun dengan alasan _klise_ Ibunya meninggal, bisa dibilang hanya penyakit kanker mematikan tapi sayangnya ia dan Ayahnya mengetahui terlambat.

Kala itu ia hanya bisa menyeka air matanya, _"Tidak! Kenapa sikapmu seperti ini?! Apa yang kau pikirkan orang tua."_ Sebuah kenangan pahit yang menohok hati dan juga mengubah seluruh hidupnya.

" _Siapa yang kau panggil orang tua?!"_ wajah marah Ayahnya begitu kentara dan anehnya ia tidak lagi merasa takut akan itu, fakta jika Ayahnya adalah orang yang ia sayangi menghilang begitu saja. Tertiup dengan guguran bunga sakura.

Mungkin karena _asisten manager_ itu Ayahnya berubah pada saat itu semuanya masih berupa dugaan, _"Kau. Menggelikan, apa selama ini kau benar-benar mencintai Ibuku?!"_ tapi sekarang ia sudah memastikannya sendiri jika wanita sialan itu adalah penyebab ia kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi.

"Menyedihkan." Gumamnya. Ia bangkit dari posisi tiduran, melihat ke arah laut yang memantulkan bayangan langit, "Aku seperti melihat opera sabun di kehidupanku sendiri."

 **Stalker**

.

.

.

Judul : Stalker

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

No Prompt : #20

Kategori Kontes : SasuSaku AU for Fiction

Summary : Benarkah langit seindah yang kau katakan? Seindah yang kau bayangkan, tapi kenapa aku hanya melihat langit sebagai sosok yang kesepian sama sepertimu – Sasuke Uchiha. For S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri V.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan di usahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Ckrek!

Sebuah foto keluar dari kameranya hanya menunggu beberapa saat sampai gambar dalam foto itu terlihat, "Beruntung masih ada satu bintang di sana." Sebuah guratan langit menjelang pagi yang berwarna keungungan. Ia menempelkan foto itu pada batang pohon oak yang sudah biasa menjadi tempat untuk menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya bersama langit, "Baiklah. Aku harus bekerja." Ia turun dari pohon kemudian berlari menaiki sepeda.

"Sakura apa kau habis begadang di pantai lagi?" ia tersenyum melihat bosnya yang tengah tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Seperti itulah." Sakura mengikuti bosnya ke dalam, "Jiraya- _san_ berapa koran yang harus ku antar pagi ini?" sudah hampir lima tahun ia menjadi loper koran di Konoha, setelah menjadi lulusan terbaik pada fakultas psikologi. Dan berakhir tinggal di Konoha.

"Kau harus kembali mengantar koran pada Sasuke. Kemarin ia menelponku jika dia sudah berada di Konoha." Jiraya memberikan dua ikat koran pada Sakura, "Ku pikir dia memperhatikanmu Sakura." Konoha tempat kelahiran Ibunya, meski bukan kota yang besar tapi roda perekonomian kota ini sangat maju bisa dibilang Tokyo versi mini.

Sakura menguncir rambut panjangnya, "Apa yang anda katakan? Dengan umurnya Sasuke pasti sudah memiliki tunangan." Sakura meletakkan satu ikat koran di keranjang depan dan satu ikat lagi pada boncengan belakang. "Aku berangkat!" ia melambai pada Jiraya.

"Nyonya Akimichi, koran anda!" wanita itu tersenyum lebar pada Sakura dengan melambaikan tangannya.

" _Arigatou_ Sakura- _chan_. Apa kau tidak ingin mampir dulu?" Sakura menggeleng pelan kemudian melirik keranjangnya yang masih penuh dengan koran.

Ia kembali mengayuh sepedanya, "Sakura!" ia menghentikan sepedanya, "Bukankah hari ini seharusnya Tayuya?"

"Hei kau merindukannya tampan?" Sakura menampilkan seringainya, ia memberikan satu koran pada pria itu.

"Tidak. Apa aku boleh merindukanmu?" pria berambut panjang itu tertawa pelan.

Sakura menyenggol lengan pria itu main-main, "Jaga mulutmu sialan. Aku tidak berniat menjadi milik pria bertampang perempuan sepertimu Neji hahaha." Neji ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Aku serius brengsek." Mereka kembali tertawa lebih keras.

Wush.

Tawa mereka berdua terhenti dan memandang sosok dokter tertampan di Konoha, "Sial! Jika aku kehilangan pekerjaan ini aku pasti menyeretmu ke pernikahaan Neji. _Jaa ne_!" Sakura mengayuh sepedanya agak cepat mengejar sosok Sasuke yang tengah lari pagi. "Sasuke! Koranmu!" teriakkan suaranya sudah menjadi alarm pagi untuk semua orang.

Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba membuat Sakura harus segera menghentikan laju sepedanya, "Pagi nona Loper." Laki-laki itu menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku susah. Tidak bisakah kau diam saja di rumah? Agar aku lebih mudah mengantar koran padamu tuan tampan." Sasuke terlihat hanya diam sambil memperhatikannya, "Ini." Laki-laki itu masih terdiam melihat uluran tangannya.

"Bisakah kau taruh koran itu di depan rumah? Aku masih lari pagi."

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Brengsek." Sakura menarik kerah baju Sasuke, "Apa yang kau katakan?" kelopak mata Sasuke sedikit membesar.

"Matamu indah." Sakura melepaskan kerah baju Sasuke, mata _emerald_ -nya melirik ke samping.

Jujur setelah setahun itu adalah pujian Sasuke yang pertama untuknya, "Aku tetap tidak akan mengantar koran ini ke rumahmu." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan meraih tangan Sasuke, "Tanganmu dingin sekali." Ia menggenggamkan koran ke tangan Sasuke. Setelah setahun laki-laki itu mau berbicara dengannya. Dasar aneh.

.

.

.

Stalker

.

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum mencium aroma pantai yang begitu khas, "Aku sedang tidak ada di rumah Itachi." Ia terus saja berjalan sambil memandang langit, melihat awan yang bergerak sangat lamban.

" _Tapi aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke Konoha bodoh."_ Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Jangan membuatku kesal. Hari ini sangat panas." Mata Sasuke kembali bergulir ke sekitar melihat ada tidaknya orang. "Aku sedang ada urusan. Aku tutup." Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

Ia berjalan ke arah pantai Konoha lebih tepatnya pada sebuah pohon oak, ia melihat ke sekitar dengan cepat Sasuke memanjat pohon oak yang berusia lebih tua darinya itu, pohon itu sedikit mengagumkan bisa tumbuh di sekitar pantai. Di atas ada sebuah tempat untuk berbaring yang langsung mengarah pada langit, tempat yang pasti indah pada malam hari, "Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Sepertinya pagi yang indah." Gumamnya. Ia mencabut foto itu kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah foto lain dari sakunya, seorang wanita tengah menatap langit, "Kuharap ini setimpal." Ia menempelkan fotonya itu di tempat foto milik Sakura yang ia ambil.

Sasuke turun dari pohon, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, ia berjalan dengan santai meski tidak terlalu kentara seseorang telah mengubahnya menjadi seorang penguntit. Wanita yang mempunyai senyum lebar dan mulut sekotor selokan, Sasuke hanya tertarik dengan kepribadian aneh milik Sakura yang sangat bebas, tapi lama-kelamaan memantau Sakura merupakan hobi baru yang ia temukan di Konoha.

Setelah menaiki tangga kuil yang begitu banyak, ia dapat melihat Sakura tengah berbaring di depan kuil lengkap dengan kimono kuilnya, "Bodoh." Wanita itu tidur terlentang di bawah sinar matahari pada saat musim panas seperti ini. Aneh bukan.

Sasuke mendekat menempatkan dirinya untuk menutupi wajah Sakura dari sinar matahari, tangannya mengambil helai rambut panjang Sakura, "Kau menganggapku aneh bukan Sasuke?" tangan Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang memegang rambutnya.

"Tidak." Jawaban Sasuke membuat kelopak mata Sakura terbuka.

"Jika dilihat dari dekat wajahmu lebih menarik daripada langit. Kau laki-laki brengsek yang beruntung hahaha." Tawa Sakura mengalun begitu saja, Sasuke tahu makian yang keluar hanya sebuah kebiasaan Sakura yang tidak bisa hilang.

"Apa langit semenarik itu?" Sasuke melepaskan rambut dan tangan Sakura. Setelah setahun ia menjadi seorang penguntit kini akhirnya ia bisa berbicara dengan Sakura.

Sakura menyentuh helai rambut Sasuke yang menjuntai, "Tidak. Langit adalah tempat yang menakutkan, tempat yang penuh dengan kesepian." Sebuah senyum lebar mengembang di wajah Sakura, "Tapi aku terobsesi padanya."

.

.

.

Stalker

.

.

.

"Karin- _san_!" wajah masam Karin melongok ke belakang dengan cepat ekspresinya berubah menjadi berseri-seri.

"Kouji- _kun_! Apa kau merindukanku?" dengan kedua tangan terbuka bermaksud memberikan Kouji pelukan, adik tiri kesayangan Sakura. Karin sedikit memiliki gangguan kejiwaan menurut Sakura, perempuan itu terlalu terobsesi pada Kouji.

Kouji berhenti tiba-tiba, "Sakura- _nee_! Di mana dia?" wajah Karin berubah masam.

"Berandalan itu?" Kouji mengangguk semangat, "Mungkin dia sedang berada di atas pohon dekat pantai untuk berjemur memandangi langit bodohnya atau menjadi hamba kuil dan berakhir tidur di teras kuil dengan cuaca sepanas ini."

"Jadi masih sama." Karin melirik Kouji, serumah dengan Sakura selama lima tahun terakhir membuatnya sudah mengetahui kehidupan wanita malang itu.

Karin menaikkan kacamatanya, "Tahun tidak akan mengubah Sakura secepat yang kau pikirkan."

"Baiklah aku pergi, terima kasih." Ibu dari Kouji sempat membuat Sakura terluka begitu dalam mungkin hingga kini luka itu masih membekas.

Kouji mengelap keringatnya, sudah empat tahun berlalu sejak terakhir ia bertemu dengan kakak tirinya, Kouji juga menyadari jika hubungan Ibu dan Ayahnya membuat kehidupan kakak tirinya hancur, dan dia juga tidak bisa mengkorbankan kebahagiaan Ibunya hanya untuk Sakura. Kouji menghela nafas pelan, "Sakura- _nee_." Meski tidak terlalu terlihat tapi Kouji tahu kakaknya terkejut.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari bocah?" setidaknya rasa benci Sakura pada kedua orang tuanya tidak merubah sikap perempuan itu pada Kouji.

" _Tou-san_ memintamu pulang." Sakura membuka kacamatanya, "Dia sudah memaafkan sifatmu padanya."

Sakura tertawa, "Rumahku di sini." Sakura menatap langit, "Ibumu dengan _Tou-san_ adalah sepasang kekasih sejak dulu dan Ibuku hanya seorang pengganggu, perjodohan itu sudah membuat Ibumu tersakiti, itu fakta yang mengejutkan sekaligus tidak dapat aku pungkiri. Kembalilah aku tidak akan pulang." Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Maafkan _Kaa-san_ yang sudah membuat hidupmu berantakan." Kouji juga menyadari jika meminta maaf pada Sakura tidak ada gunanya, kebencian sudah mengakar kuat dalam hati Sakura. Anak dari hasil hubungan gelap sepertinya tidak mungkin akan di maafkan.

Umur mereka hanya berjarak lima tahun, "Tentu saja brengsek! Lagi pula itu sudah menjadi kisah lama, aku sudah memaafkan _Tou-san_ dan Ibumu. Ku pikir mereka juga pantas bahagia sepertiku. Dari pada kau berada di sini lebih baik kau gunakan waktumu untuk berkencan." Sakura memang selalu tidak terduga.

"Apakah kau sudah tidak membenci kami?"

"Yang benar saja setelah semua yang kalian lakukan. Aku masih membenci kalian semua," Sakura melirik adik tirinya, "Memaafkan kalian adalah salah satu anugerah yang Tuhan berikan padaku." Sakura menatap awan yang bergerak sangat lamban.

"Kau benar Sakura- _nee_."

"Kau tidak kepanasan di pantai mengenakan pakaian seperti itu?" Kouji menatap dirinya sendiri.

"Sangat panas tapi demi berbicara denganmu aku rela." Sebenarnya menurut Sakura Kouji adalah adik yang baik, "Terima kasih telah memaafkan kami." Tapi Sakura enggan mempercayainya.

"Aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira."

Kouji berdehem pelan. "Sakura- _nee_ apa kau selalu mempunyai penggemar di mana-mana?" Sakura bergerak acuh.

Sakura berlari menuju pantai, "Biarkan saja dia. Jika berani dia pasti akan kemari dan menciumku!" teriak Sakura keras, sebenarnya Sakura sudah tahu sejak awal jika delepan bulan yang lalu ia memilik seorang penguntit yang tampan. Ia hanya membiarkannya.

"Kau terlalu frontal _Nee-chan_." Pipi Kouji sedikit memerah.

Sakura melirik Kouji, "Apa itu menjadi masalah sekarang?" ia menjulurkan tangannya ke atas, "Langit bahkan bisa mengejek nasib seseorang tanpa ada yang protes."

.

.

.

Stalker

.

.

.

Tes!

Sasuke baru saja selesai dari pekerjaannya, "Cat?" ia mendongak ke atas, sedikit senyum ia torehkan ketika dirinya dengan mudah menemukan Sakura. Wanita itu tengah serius dengan cat dan kuasnya. "Nona! catmu mengenaiku."

"Oh!" Sakura terlihat kaget melihat Sasuke berada di bawahnya, "Sasuke. Catku membuatmu tampak jelek tapi tenang saja aku masih tetap menyukaimu hahaha." Sasuke terpaku menatap Sakura yang tengah tertawa keras.

"Apa itu pernyataan cinta?" wajah Sakura penuh dengan warna cat membuatnya tampak lucu di mata Sasuke.

"Sial, sepertinya aku keceplosan." Sakura melirik Sasuke dari atas dengan mata jahilnya, "Hahaha wajahmu lucu Sasuke. Tidak mungkin aku menyatakan cinta padamu aku tidak mau bersaing dengan Tayuya, itu merepotkan." Sasuke masih setia menatap Sakura.

Berbicara dengan Sakura seperti badai bagi Sasuke, "Apa ini yang mereka rasakan saat berbicara denganmu?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Seperti apa?"

"Tidak ada. Boleh aku naik ke atas?" Sakura mengangguk pelan dan memutuskan kembali fokus pada lukisannya, dengan mudah Sasuke naik ke atas pohon. Sebenarnya ia sudah sering ke sana tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengenakan koas berlengan pendek yang hanya menutupi sampai dadanya, perutnya jelas terlihat dan juga menggunakan celana pendek, "Jangan melihatku seperti itu orang mesum."

Sasuke melihat lukisan Sakura. "Langit he. Bukankah langit adalah tempat yang penuh dengan kesepian? Tidak ada siapa pun di sana, langit sendirian dan kesepian." Dalam sejarah Sakura itu kalimat terpanjang Sasuke ketika berbicara dengannya.

"Dulu aku mempunyai pemikiran yang sama denganmu karena aku hanya merasa, lihat dia seperti saudara kembarku." Sakura tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke, "Tapi aku sadar langit tidak akan pernah kesepian."

"Kau harus mempunyai alasannya Sakura Haruno." Sasuke tertawa pelan.

Dengan wajah sedikit sebal Sakura mencoretkan kuasnya ke pipi Sasuke, "Butuh alasan apa? Langit membuat dirinya menarik di segala saat, menurunkan salju di musim dingin itu indah bukan? Balutan sinar matahari ketika terbenam membuat langit serasa tersenyum padaku."

Sasuke mendecih pelan, "Alasan konyol."

"Terserah, aku tidak butuh pendapatmu. Dalam keindahannya langit selalu mempunyai penggemar rahasia ya 'kan?" Sakura melirik jahil ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke berbaring di ranjang gantung yang cukup luas dan menghindari tatapan Sakura, "Aku tidur." Berbicara dengan Sakura selalu saja membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Warna orange matahari membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya, wajah Sakura yang tertidur di sampingnya adalah pemandangan pertama kali ketika ia membuka mata. Sasuke tersenyum lembut kemudian mengecup pelan bibir Sakura, ia melihat lukisan Sakura yang sudah jadi terlihat di sana seorang laki-laki tunggu! Itu seperti dirinya dari belakang dan melihat ke atas langit, dasar perempuan itu ada-ada saja.

Sasuke turun dari atas pohon, tanpa Sasuke sadari Sakura membuka sebelah matanya kemudian mengedipkannya dengan genit.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" suara Karin begitu keras, "Ap-apa Sakura bersamamu tadi?" tanya Karin dengan hati-hati, suaranya seperti menahan tawa.

"Hn." Karin memberikan kaca pada Sasuke.

Tawa pelan keluar dari diri Karin, "Kuharap kau tidak terkejut." Karin berlalu dari sana setelah itu terdengar tawa keras Karin.

"Sialan." Gumam Sasuke setelah melihat wajahnya penuh dengan lukisan konyol Sakura.

.

.

.

Stalker

.

.

.

Dengan sengaja Sakura melewati Sasuke yang sedang lari pagi begitu saja dan ya... tanpa menyapa hanya untuk sekedar menggodanya, "Rasakan kau." Gumam Sakura pelan. sifat Sakura memang seperti itu, terkenal bermulut kotor dan jahil.

"Koranku Haruno!" teriak Sasuke yang terdengar kesal tapi dengan sifat itu Sakura di cintai banyak orang di Konoha.

"Aku akan mengantarkannya tampan!" Sakura menoleh ke belakang dengan seringaiannya, "Ke rumahmu." Ia mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat dan tangannya sibuk melempar koran ke rumah-rumah.

Ia berhenti di rumah Sasuke dan meninggalkan satu koran di sana, "Kau!" melihat Sasuke begitu tampak kelelahan dan marah, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum polos.

"Kau marah?" Sakura hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos kebesaran dan celana sangat pendek, "Apa aku harus menciummu agar kau tidak marah?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah polos yang sukses membuat Sasuke menahan malu.

"Tidak." Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kemarin kau juga menciumku." Sasuke menoleh cepat ke arah Sakura membuat perempuan itu tersenyum lebar. "Apa aku salah Sa-su-ke- _kun_?"

"Berhentilah menggodaku. Aku berniat membantumu." Sasuke sudah berada di sepeda Sakura dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk duduk di belakang.

Mata Sakura berbinar, "Wah! Kau baik sekali, seharusnya kau menciumku lebih sering agar aku dapat bantuan seperti ini." Selalu saja mulut selokan Sakura mengacaukan pikirannya, perempuan itu selalu saja bisa membuat hatinya berdebar.

"Tsunade _ba-san_ koranmu!" teriakkan Sakura begitu nyaring tapi bagi Sasuke itu tidak begitu menganggu yang lebih menganggu adalah posisi Sakura yang lebih memilih untuk berdiri.

Sasuke berusaha menahan wajahnya agar terus terlihat datar ketika dada Sakura begitu menekan belakang kepalanya.

"Aku terlihat menyedihkan." Gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sasuke?!" teriak Sakura, "Mereka masih tetap menganggapmu tampan sayang!" perkataan Sakura selalu saja membuat diri Sasuke dikejutkan, sederhana tapi bermakna.

"Hn."

"Jawaban macam apa itu?! apa kau orang idiot." Koran sudah habis tapi Sasuke masih saja mengayu sepeda, "Kau mau membawaku kemana? Tunggu! Ini jalan menuju pantai. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Dokter?!" suara Sakura memang tidak terdengar panik tapi masih terselip nada khawatir.

Sepeda yang membawa mereka berdua hampir menuju pantai tepatnya berjalan terus ke air, "Aku ingin mandi bersamamu Sakura!" teriakkan Sasuke membuat pipi Sakura memerah.

Byur! Mereka berakhir di dalam air laut yang sangat dingin, "Hahahaha! Aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa seperti ini Sasuke." Sebuah senyum ikut muncul ketika Sasuke melihat Sakura tertawa keras.

"Ini semua karenamu."

"Benar 'kah? Aku berhasil membuatmu terpesona he?" Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja ke pasir, "Hehehe mau ku beritahu satu rahasia?" Sasuke hanya melirik Sakura dari ujung matanya, "Di sana!" Sakura menunjuk ke arah langit. " _Sky is a lonely place_ , kau pernah mendengarnya? Ku pikir itu salah. Semua orang bisa melihatnya."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Semua orang hanya bisa melihat langit tapi dia masih tetap sendirian. Menyedihkan." Mata Sakura memincing tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa kau bodoh? Mungkin berawal dari melihat kemudian memperhatikannya dan akhirnya orang-orang tahu jika langit mempunyai segalanya, yang tidak bisa mereka dapatkan dari orang lain." Sakura menindih Sasuke, "Karena hanya langit yang bisa melakukannya."

Cup! "Dan Sakura... kau mendapatkanku."

.

.

.

Stalker

.

.

.

Buk. Sasuke hampir saja meloncat ke belakang, tapi itu juga tidak akan terjadi. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sasuke memandang orang yang sengaja menepuk pundaknya, "Sedari tadi aku melihatmu. Apa kau sedang mengintip seseorang dari sini?" pria itu melihat sekitar.

"Tidak." Satu kata untuk beribu kebohongan. Sebenarnya Sasuke tengah melakukan aktifitasnya, mengikuti sang loper koran kesayangannya.

"Ah. Bernar 'kah? Tapi tidak terlihat seperti itu. kau melihat ke arah pantai sedari tadi." Pria itu memandang curiga pada Sasuke, "Ah~ ternyata di sana ada wanita. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan di sana?" orang ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Kenapa anda bertanya padaku? Aku tidak tahu."

Pria berjas itu tertawa, "Tidak perlu malu. Kau sedang melihatnya, aku tahu. Dia wanita yang cantik, apa yang dia lakukan di sana?" Sasuke menghela nafas pelan.

"Dia sedang menatap nasibnya." Pria itu menoleh padanya.

"Menatap nasib?" setelan pakaian pria itu menunjukkan jika dia bukan orang sembarangan. Terlihat seperti ayah dan kakaknya saja pikir Sasuke.

"Dia tergila-gila pada langit," Sasuke melihat Sakura yang berbaring di pasir dengan sinar matahari yang begitu panas, "Meski wanita itu tidak pernah berkata padaku tapi dia berpikir hidupnya sama dengan langit. Sendirian dan menyedihkan." Pria itu terdiam.

Pria itu tersenyum lembut, "Apa kau menyukainya?" Sasuke melirik pria itu dari ujung matanya.

"Untuk apa aku mengatakannya pada anda." Pria itu lagi-lagi tertawa bahkan sekarang lebih keras.

Pria itu menyentuh bahu Sasuke, "Kau tahu? Jika wanita itu masih berpikir dirinya sendirian dan menyedihkan mungkin dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkanmu. Tanpa bertanya pun aku tahu kau menyukai wanita di sana, aku juga seorang pria tapi sekarang aku hanya pria tua."

"Anda pria tua yang menyebalkan." Gurau Sasuke. Yang dikatakan pria itu benar, Sasuke bersyukur Sakura berubah dan mendapatkannya.

"Dalam hidupku aku sudah berbuat kesalahan, membuat seseorang yang ku cintai membenciku. Itu kesalahanku karena aku berpikir hanya aku yang tersakiti," pria itu menangis, "Tapi setelah aku menemukan kebahagian, aku sadar aku menjadi orang yang jahat. Aku menyesali semaunya tapi sudah terlambat." Pria itu menyeka air matanya. "Kini hanya untuk minta maaf saja aku tidak berani."

"Bodoh." Pria itu tersenyum.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, "Beruntung aku bertemu denganmu. Wanita di sana adalah wanita yang ku cintai," Sasuke menoleh cepat ke arah pria di sampingnya. "Aku yang menghancurkan hidupnya tapi ternyata sekarang dia sudah bahagia, aku tahu."

"Anda mengenal Sakura?" pria itu mengangguk.

"Dia wanita pertama yang berhasil membuatku terpuruk bertahun-tahun." Pria itu memandang Sasuke, "Meski aku terlihat baik-baik saja tapi kenyataannya wanita itu berhasil menjadikanku sebagai orang jahat."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Sakura tidak pernah menceritakan kehidupan kelamnya."

"Dia bukan wanita yang hidup dengan simpati orang lain. apa kau bisa menjaga Sakuraku?" Sasuke tertawa pelan.

"Haruskah anda bertanya?" pria itu tertawa.

"Ingatlah jika aku adalah penderitaanya. Kizashi Haruno." Sasuke terdiam, "Aku tidak bisa menjaga wanita itu selamanya. Kau terlihat jauh lebih cocok untuk menjaganya, Sakura Haruno. Putriku." Sekarang Sasuke tahu pria itu adalah ayah Sakura. Ayah yang mungkin tidak akan pernah Sakura lupakan, Ayah yang sudah meninggalkan begitu banyak bekas luka.

.

.

.

Stalker

.

.

.

Air menyentuh ujung sepatu Sakura, "Apa kau bertemu Ibumu?"

"Ibuku sudah mati bagaimana aku bisa menemuinya bodoh." Sakura memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku _blazer_ , "Tapi apa kau tidak lelah mengikutiku?" tanya Sakura polos. Matanya melirik ke arah langit yang berwarna jingga.

"Makhluk bodoh sepertimu ternyata bisa menyadarinya." Sasuke tertawa pelan. ucapan Sasuke sedikit membuat Sakura tersinggung, berkomplot dengan bodoh bahkan dirinya sudah tahu dari awal. Pria sialan.

"Persetan." Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, menghirup udara pantai yang begitu sejuk.

"Aku punya sebuah cerita. Mau mendengarnya?" Sasuke sedikit menggulung lengan kemejanya ke atas. Itu seksi, kemeja berwarna putih gading dan rompi hitam yang terkesan elegan. Pria itu berhasil menjadi model dadakan.

Sakura mengerlingkan matanya, "Apa ada pangeran tampan?" matanya berbinar cerah. Sasuke mendengus melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ada aku yang tampan." Raut wajah Sakura berubah kesal. "Baiklah. Dia wanita yang cantik, mempunyai banyak teman, kedua orang tua yang sangat menyayanginya, pintar, _fashionable_ , disukai banyak pria. Dia wanita yang sempurna, pelengkapnya dia seorang putri, apa kau iri?" Sasuke melirik Sakura.

"Kenapa aku harus iri? Dia hanya imajinasi yang hidup di otakmu." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ceritanya belum selesai Sakura. Hidup sang Putri sudah sempurna dan bahagia, tapi sang Putri harus membayar semua yang telah ia dapatkan pada Tuhan. Perlahan Tuhan mengambil semuanya, pertama Ibunya, Ratu cantik itu meninggal karena penyakitnya. Kedua, kenyataan tentang keluarganya yang tidak pernah ia duga, membuatnya harus melarikan diri dari Ayahnya, dalam sekejap Putri kehilangan segalanya. Semua yang telah ia miliki dulu." Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tengah terpaku menatapnya.

Sasuke berdehem sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, "Putri itu hidup dalam kesepian. Hingga ia menatap langit dan berkata, ku rasa nasib kita sama. Kesepian dan sendirian. Kau bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya Sakura, apa yang Putri itu lakukan?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tertawa keras.

"Putri itu benar-benar bodoh. Akan aku lanjutkan, dalam kesendiriannya sang Putri berfikir apakah langit memang tempat seperti itu? tempat yang begitu menakutkan? Aih! Kau bilang Putri itu pintar bukan Sasuke, seterhormat apa pun seorang Putri dia tetap seorang wanita, aku juga wanita Sasuke. Wanita tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan, Putri memilih untuk berubah." Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan jahil. "Dan sang Putri bertemu Pangeran berambut aneh."

"Apa?" Sasuke tersenyum canggung, "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Sakura sedikit maju ke arah Sasuke, "Apa kau sudah mengerti Pangeran berambut aneh? Jangan suka menceritakan kehidupan orang lain. urusi hidupmu sendiri." Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf mengetahuinya terlambat."

Sakura kembali tertawa, "Untuk apa? Aku tidak berniat berbagi masa lalu denganmu. Bagaimana jika masa depan?" Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau melamarku?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Apa terlihat seperti itu?" Sakura mengedipkan satu matanya, "Anggap saja seperti yang terlihat."

"Kau membuatku terlihat lebih menyedihkan." Sasuke menawarkan lengannya pada Sakura, "Bisakah kau berhenti menatap langit Sakura? Hanya aku. Aku tahu aku berbeda dengan langit, tapi ketika kau merasa kesepian aku bisa menggapaimu." Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Langit tetap langit. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisinya di hidupku." Sakura menggandeng lengan Sasuke, "Tapi Sasuke adalah Sasuke. Apa aku juga harus bilang jika kau pria pertamaku? Hahaha." Sasuke menyentuhkan telunjuknya di dahi Sakura membuat Sakura berhenti tertawa.

"Apakah harus?" mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri pantai. Kini hidup wanita itu benar-benar bahagia.

.

.

.

 _End_.

A/N :

Heeeeee... akhirnya selesai, garapnya butuh waktu satu bulan terutama untuk ending. Saya harus revisi bolak-balik hanya untuk ending gak greget ini. Mind to review minna?


End file.
